This invention relates to an air intake device for a compartment of automotive vehicle.
Conventionally, in some automotive vehicles provided with a transversely elongated space between the rear end portion of an engine hood panel and the upper portion of a cowl outer panel for receiving the base portion of a windshield wiper, a wiper arm and a wiper blade therein, air is induced from the space through a cowl ventilator louver mounted on the upper portion of the cowl outer panel and vent holes opened through the upper portion of the cowl outer panel toward a cowl chamber provided between the cowl outer panel and the cowl inner panel, and is in turn induced to the compartment of the vehicle. A windshield lower moulding is located adjacent to the cowl ventilator louver so as to stride across the lower end portion of a windshield glass which is bonded to the upper portion of the cowl outer panel by adhesive. However, in such a conventional device, when the space is covered with snow, the cowl ventilator louver is blocked by the snow, thereby hindering air from being induced to the compartment.